Changing History
by captain-kat-sparrow
Summary: Four girls are accidentally transported into Curse of the Black Pearl, where Rita steals everyone's lines, Leslie tries to be heroic, Aymee struggles without pizza and her mobile phone, and Melissa falls in love with... BARBOSSA'S MONKEY?
1. The Machine

_Author's note: Please read and review. I hope you like it!_

_Changing History_

_Chapter 1: The Machine_

_Rita's Point of View (POV)_

"Hi, Rita, is your mother there?" Mrs Ryan smiled at me. Mrs Ryan and my mother are best friends, so they expect me and Mrs Ryan's snobby daughter Aymee to be friends too.

Aymee Ryan is the most stuck-up 'princess'-acting girl I know. Which is a pity since her mother's pretty nice.

"Hello, Mrs Wilson, how are you?" stupid Aymee said to my mother, her voice dripping with fake politeness.

"I'm quite well, Aymee, yourself?" My mother actually _smiled _at the stuck-up snob.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room if you need to tell me the house is on fire or something," I muttered and darted back to my room before mum could stop me. My best friends Melissa Roberts and Leslie Johnson were waiting.

"What happened out there?" asked Leslie, looking up from her magazine.

"Princess Aymee's back in town," I replied with a groan.

"Bad luck, Rita. Hey, what's this?" Melissa looked up from her own magazine and walked over to the small dark green machine in the corner of my room.

"That's from my grandfather," I explained. "He left it to me in his will, but I have no idea what it's supposed to do."

Before Melissa could reply, the door opened loudly. "Oh, I thought this was the bathroom," said Aymee, looking around. "But it's just _you_, freak, and your freaky friends."

"Don't say more than three words at a time, Aymee, or you might hurt your tiny little brain," I snorted.

"Whatever. What's this?" Aymee sashayed over to the machine and pushed Melissa out of the way. "Some kind of manicure machine?"

She reached out a petite nail-polished finger, but not before I yelled, "Don't touch it!"

Aymee grinned at me. "The freak wants it all to herself," she said and reached out again.

With sudden desperation, I grabbed a DVD from my shelf and threw it at her head. It missed Aymee and hit the machine instead. The machine started to make a loud crackling noise.

Aymee turned to look at me with an evil grin. "Look what you –"

But everything went black before she could finish.

_Author's Note: Next chapter will come soon. Please review! Thanks._


	2. Hello, Hollywood

_Author's Note: Please review. Hope you like it!_

_Chapter 2: Hello, Hollywood_

_Rita's POV_

I was flying through the air, really flying, but only for a second. Then I was falling instead. I tried to scream but my throat was dry. I was falling down towards a ship, and when I touched the ground finally, I realised I had fallen on top of someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I squealed and jumped up. Then I saw that it was none other than Aymee. "Oh, it's you. That's okay then."

Aymee groaned and sat up. "Where are we?"

"On a ship, doofus." I looked around. Aymee and I were hidden behind a bunch of barrels. There were other people on the ship, too. I couldn't see them properly but I could hear them talking.

"It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

"I said no lies!"

"Did you hear that?" I murmured to Aymee.

"Yeah, something about weasels... whoa, this place smells _nasty_!"

"Be quiet," I hissed.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us," said a voice.

Aymee peeked over the top of a barrel and squealed softly. "I understand now! We're on a movie set!"

"What?!"

"This could be the start of my movie career! Hellooo, Hollywood!" And before I could stop her, Aymee jumped up and grinned at the three other people on the ship.

_Leslie's POV_

I suddenly found myself standing behind two adults. The woman wore one of those freaky old-fashioned dresses and held a fan in one hand. The other wore an old-fashioned suit thing, complete with a weird hat and white wig. Weird. Who wants to wear a wig that makes you look old? They were talking, actually I think the guy was proposing, when suddenly, the young woman fainted and fell of the brick tower-type thing into the water below.

"Hey!" I shrieked and ran to the edge, ignoring Wig Man who was looking at me like I was a lunatic. I turned to him and yelled, "What are you waiting for? Jump in and save her!" Suddenly I was unceremoniously pushed out of the way by two more Wig People.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"


	3. The DVD

_Chapter 3: The DVD_

_Aymee's POV_

God, this boat smells. Who knew a movie set could smell so bad? And why are those three people looking at me like I'm crazy?

"Hi, I'm Aymee," I said to them. "Do you think Disney has any new movies where they are missing someone to play the role of a cool thirteen-year-old? Well, actually, I'm almost fourteen."

_Splash!_

"What was that?" Rita the freak shoved me out of the way and ran to the edge of the boat. Ship. Whatever it is.

The two men wearing red and white ran to the edge as well, so I did too. "What's going on?" I asked. Then I saw that a young woman had fallen off the tower into the water.

The third man was wearing a coat, a dumb hat with the three corners, a weird belt and hair that looked like it had never met shampoo and... is that a red scarf? (A word of advice, mister, scarves go round your neck not your waist like a belt.) Anyway, he walked up behind us and said to the larger red-and-white guy, "Will you be saving her, then?"

"I can't swim!" he replied.

"Not surprising," I blurted out suddenly. Freak Rita glared at me.

Red Scarf Man looked at the other Red And White Guy who shook his head too. Scarf Man abruptly pulled of the three-corner hat, coat and sword and shoved them at the red-and-white people. "Do not lose these," he muttered and jumped into the water. Wait a second – was he wearing a red handkerchief on his head?

_Rita's POV_

Hmm, I could seriously take some hints from that guy's diving skills. I fell off the podium at my school swimming carnival last year.

Suddenly, I felt the wind change directions and the water pulsate. "What was that?" one of the marines asked the other, who shrugged.

I watched as the water broke and two heads popped out. The marines left the ship and ran to the edge of the dock to help, and I ran after them. Aymee followed muttering something about handkerchiefs.

_Leslie's POV_

I followed Wig Man and his Wig People down to the dock, where I saw two marines, the lady that fell of the tower-thing and the guy who jumped in after her. To my delight, I also saw Rita. To less delight, I saw Aymee.

"Rita! Are you okay?" I yelled and hugged her. "Where are we?"

"Duh, freak," Aymee said before Rita could reply. "We're on a movie set."

"I'm not so sure," Rita disagreed. "Where are the cameramen? And this movie is already on DVD, why would they be filming it again?"

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "That DVD you threw at the machine, what movie was it?"


	4. Finding Melissa

_Chapter 4: Finding Melissa_

_Rita's POV_

I threw my_ Curse of the Black Pearl _DVD at Aymee's head. And it hit the machine.

"We're in a movie!" I exclaimed trying to sound serious but unable to contain my delight.

"We are?" Leslie asked.  
"What are these three children doing here?" asked the man with the wig who had come from the tower with Leslie.

"How would I know?" replied handkerchief man.

"Shoot him."

"Father!"

I looked at the person with the wig, who, I suddenly realised, was –

"Commodore. Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

_Aymee's POV_

"Oh my God, this is _so _cool," I said. "I've always wanted to meet Keira Knightly."

"Who is Keira Knightly?" asked Wig Man. Oh, wait, wig man is James Norrington.

"Aymee," whispered Rita. "I have a bad feeling that these are the actual characters, not the actors."

"Hehe..." I murmured as I tried to process what Rita had said. "You're kidding, right? Because that would mean..." I shrieked. "No! I have to get back to 2007!" I grabbed Rita's shoulder and shook her. "Make your stupid grandfather's machine take us back! Now! I was going to the mall with my friends tomorrow! I can't do that if I'm in the bloody 1700's!"

Rita looked scared. "I don't know how to get us back! I don't know! I didn't even know what the machine did until now! And I'm still not quite sure!"

"_This is all your fault_!" I screamed.

"It's not her fault!" yelled Leslie. "You were the one who touched the machine!"

"She threw the DVD!" Aymee yelled back.

"You provoked me!" I shouted at Aymee.

"It's still your fault! I'm going to have to wear an ugly corset-dress for the rest of my life and I'll never go online or anything! They don't even have TV!" Aymee pulled a mobile phone out of her jacket pocket and stared at the screen. "_No signal?! I never have no signal_!"  
"In case you haven't noticed, they don't have mobile phones in the 1700's either," I snarled.

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" Aymee screamed.

"You could have fooled me!" I yelled back.

"HEY!" yelled Leslie. "Where's Melissa?"

_Leslie's POV  
_Oh, no, Melissa is missing! She could be anywhere! "You have to help us!" I said to the Commodore, who looked beyond confused.

"I – what are these three children doing here?" he asked again.

"I don't know, sir, they..." one of the marines began.

They all started talking at once, and while they did, no one noticed Scarf Man begin to walk off...

"Hey!" I yelled as Scarf Man took off into a run. "Wait!"

I started to run after him. Rita tried to grab my arm but missed. "Where are you going?" she yelled.

"To find Melissa!" I yelled back.


	5. Melissa and Leslie Disappear

_Chapter 5: Melissa and Leslie Disappear_

_Melissa's POV_

When I woke up, I had a huge headache. I stood up and almost fell over again, I was so dizzy. Where was I? The last thing I remember happening is seeing Rita throw that DVD at her grandfather's machine...

It looked like some kind of old-fashioned blacksmith store-thing. I walked around a bit. There were swords all over the place, a ugly-looking donkey, and an even uglier-looking man sleeping in a corner. I spotted a tricorn hat in a corner and reached out to touch it. That was when I found a pistol pressed against my head.

_Leslie's POV_

I followed Scarf Man into a blacksmith forge owned by someone named 'J. Brown'. He didn't notice me and I couldn't help grinning as I watched him try, in vain, to remove his handcuffs. When he finally did, I suddenly glimpsed Melissa, reaching out to touch the hat he had left lying on a table. She shrieked when she discovered a man pressing a gun to her temple.

I ran up behind him and gave him a quick karate punch in the head. Too bad I don't know karate, or it might have worked.

_Rita's POV_

The Commodore ordered Gillette and his men to follow the red-handkerchief pirate; apparently he had 'an appointment with the gallows'.

"What's a gallow?" asked Aymee. I ignored her.

"We need to find Leslie and Melissa," I told her.

"Why? Leslie ditched us," Aymee said.

"To find Melissa, you moron," I snarled. "Help me. We need to find Leslie."

"That should be easy enough," said Aymee. "If she was following Scarf Man, she's at the blacksmith's right now."

_Melissa's POV  
_I have never been threatened, except by my brother who threatened to tear my magazines to shreds, but I have never actually been in danger of losing my life. And let me tell you, it is _scary _having a gun held to my head with no means of escape. Especially when my best friend is standing beside me and not being able to help. Leslie is doing just that, holding her fist and whimpering. Apparently his head is harder than it looks.

"Let her go." I heard a voice. An angel? Apparently not. It looked like some kind of blacksmith apprentice. He was holding a sword and pointing it at the person that was threatening me.

I only realised that my threatener had been supporting my weight when he let go and I toppled to the ground.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Goodness gracious, now where have I heard that before?

_Aymee's POV_

The idiot Rita dragged me towards the blacksmith's without waiting. I am pretty sure my arms are longer now.

Rita tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

"It's supposed to be stuck, remember? Try the other one," I told her with sudden seriousness.

We found the door on the other side, and opened it quietly. We were just in time to see Leslie and Melissa disappear into thin air.

Rita ran towards where they were fading, and yelled, "Stop!"

But they seemed to have no control over it, they were just... gone. Disappeared into thin air.

I turned around to see if anyone else was in the room, and I was just in time once again, to see a chubby man smash a bottle over Scarf Man's head.

_Leslie's POV_

"Where are we?" I murmured.

"I don't know," Melissa whispered back.

"It looks like some kind of mansion," I replied, beginning to walk up a long flight of stairs. "Wait a moment... I recognise this house! This is Elizabeth's house!"


	6. Rita the Fortune Teller

_Chapter 6: Rita the Fortune-Teller_

_Rita's POV_

"Do these people have no honour? No decency? No moral centres?"

"Shut it, Rita," said Aymee.

"But honestly!" I exclaimed angrily. "Putting two kids in jail! What kind of people are these?"

"I've always looked older and more mature than most people my age," said Aymee thoughtfully. She then glared in disgust at the men in the next cell who were calling out to her.

"Aymee _has _always been too popular for her own good," I smirked. Then I put on a serious face again. "I suppose we don't really look like kids. We look more like evil people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Aymee hotly.

"Um, maybe that most girls in this time wear corsets and dresses, and you're wearing a t-shirt and a denim miniskirt. Not to mention about a million bracelets and necklaces," I snorted. "You look like some voodoo queen."

"What are you talking about?"

I turned to look at the speaker, the former captain of the _Black Pearl, _who had given up trying to pick the cell lock and was now looking at us like we were lunatics. But then again we probably did look like lunatics. Or voodoo queens.

"Um..." I said, and then got an idea. "This is Aymee Ryan. She is a witch."

"What? No!"  
"Don't listen to her," I told him. "She will deny anything. She is very skilled in the practice of the dark arts."

"How would you know if I am a witch?" snarled Aymee, trying to find a clever excuse.

"Because I know everything," I said mysteriously. "I am Rita Wilson, and I am a fortune-teller."

"You're a moron, more like," snorted Aymee. "If you're so clever, predict my fortune."

"I predict that if you don't shut your face in approximately two point five seconds someone will slap you and it is very likely to be me."

Aymee opened her mouth, closed it again, and finally scowled and stalked off to the corner of the cell. "All her fault..." she muttered.

Suddenly the former captain spoke again. "Predict my fortune."

Aymee smirked. "Go on, then, Fortune-Teller Rita. Tell him his fortune. If you can." She looked at me as if to say, 'let's watch you get out of this one smoothly'.

"Of course I can," I lied. "It will be easy."

Aymee grinned. "Go ahead, then, Miss Smarty-Pants."

"Do you need to hold my hand or something?" the former captain asked.

I suddenly felt my cheeks going very very red. "Um, no, that's fine." I hesitated. "All right. I predict that..." What was I supposed to say? "A blacksmith apprentice will spring you from this cell and... you will help him rescue the governor's daughter." Now I had started, I couldn't stop. "You will go to Tortuga where you will see two women. They will both slap you. You will then sail to _Isla du Muerta _aboard a ship belonging to the navy."

Aymee frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I ignored her and continued. "In the somewhat near future you will shoot someone."

"Who might that be?"

"I cannot say. Anyway, a few years later you will be killed."

"By who? Am I to be shot?"

"No, nothing like that." I coughed. "But then you will be brought back to life with the help of this same person, a man who despises you because of a misunderstanding, a sea goddess and the very person you have not shot yet but will shoot in the somewhat near future."

Both Aymee and the former captain stared at me. Finally the captain said doubtfully, "How am I to know this is true?"

I sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you I know who you are?" When I received no reply, I said automatically, "You are Captain Jack Sparrow, you were branded on the wrist as a pirate by Cutler Beckett, above that brand is a tattoo of a sparrow, you were the captain of the _Black Pearl_ before Hector Barbossa led a mutiny against you, you were marooned on an island and bartered passage off with the rum runners though you like to say it was sea turtles, and by the way, I know you stole Anamaria's boat."

I suddenly found myself wondering if the former captain's jaw could fall any lower.

_Author's Note: Please review!_


	7. Aboard the Black Pearl

_Author's Note: Next chappie is up! Please read and review!_

_Chapter 7: Aboard the Black Pearl_

_Melissa's POV_

"I wonder where Rita and Aymee are by now," I said thoughtfully to Leslie as we climbed the staircase.

"I have no idea," said Leslie. "Though knowing Rita, they've probably already stolen their own boat and are sailing to Tortuga."

I laughed softly. "You're right," I said as I reached out to open a door.

Leslie grabbed my hand. "How do you know what's behind that door? It could be anything!"

"Let me just open it. It'll be fine. There probably won't even be anyone inside. This place looks deserted."

Leslie hesitated but finally let go of my hand. "Okay."

I turned the doorknob and looked around. "This is a bedroom," I said quietly.

"So?"

"So, it's the middle of the night, someone is probably in here."

It was only then that I noticed a young woman in bed holding a book and looking very confused.

_Leslie's POV_

"Oh my God!" I yelped. "Sorry!"

"Who are you?" the young woman whispered. "And what are you doing here? If I scream my father can have you both hanged for stealing."

"We're not thieves," Melissa said sounding a bit hurt.

"Then what are you?"

I suddenly got an idea. "You are Elizabeth?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. The young woman looked puzzled but nodded. "In that case," I said, "We came to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"Later tonight, the crew of the _Black Pearl _will attack Port Royal, and kidnap you."

"But what –"

_Bang!_

"What was that?" she exclaimed and jumped out of bed.

The three of us ran to the stairs and saw the doorman lying dead on the floor. Two pirates I recognised were standing there. "It's too late," I whispered. "They're already here."

_Aymee's POV_

I shrieked as the wall of the next cell exploded. The men in the other cell could escape, but the explosion left a small hole in our cell that a little kid would have a hard time fitting through.

"Just our luck, isn't it?" Rita said angrily. "They could have aimed just a tiny bit to the side and –"

"I bet I could fit through," I said.

"Yeah, and I'll be the one laughing when you get stuck," snorted Rita.

"I'm the witch," I said sarcastically. "I could use my magic."

"I'm the fortune-teller," Rita replied. "And I'm predicting you'll get stuck."

Stupid Rita doesn't know anything, so I stomped my foot and sat down on the cold floor.

_Melissa's POV_

Somehow or other, Elizabeth, Leslie and I ended up in a longboat headed towards the _Black Pearl._

"This was your fault," said Leslie. "I told you they'd find us in the cupboard."

"Well you suggested hiding under the table!" I replied. "Anyway, this is no time to be arguing. In case you haven't noticed, we're about to become prisoners on the _Black Pearl_!"

_Leslie's POV_

We stepped onto the deck and looked around. Everyone on the ship looked fit to kill and that is not a good scenario to be in.

I heard the larger of the two pirates who had captured us saying that Elizabeth had invoked the right of Parley with the captain. _Parley_, from the French! And now we were aboard the _Pearl _with a bunch of freaky cursed pirates! _Merde!_

Melissa and I watched with simple helplessness and Elizabeth made a bargain with Barbossa. We, of course, knew the flaw in the agreement but there was nothing we could do.

Finally, we were dragged off to a cabin where despite our desperate situation I fell straight asleep.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	8. Escaping

_Chapter 8: Escaping_

_Rita's POV_

The next morning, I awoke and wondered where I was. It was dark and cold, and there was someone clinging to me like I was a teddy bear.

"Aaaahhh!" I shrieked and jumped up. "Aymee touched me!"

Aymee opened her eyes and sat up. "Huh? What? I don't want to go to school, mum, five more minutes." Then she looked around. "Oh, yeah, I'm not even in the same country or year as my mum anymore."

"Where's Jack?" I wondered out loud. Then I saw him, still trying to pick the cell lock. "You can keep doing that forever, the lock is never going to open."

Suddenly someone came running down the stairs and stopped in front of our cell. The former captain quickly stopped trying to pick the lock.

Aymee swooned and fell on me. "Gerroff you idiot!" I said angrily.

"You. Sparrow. You are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it."

And I've heard this conversation before. "Yeah, skip to the part where you make the deal, get us out and let's skedaddle," I said clapping my hands in an orderly fashion. When no one spoke, I decided to make the deal myself. "William Turner, we promise to help you find Elizabeth if you spring us from this cell."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I am a fortune-teller. And that girl over there is a witch."

A short while later, Jack explained that we were going to use the longboat to get to the ship we were going to steal – sorry – _commandeer_.

I knew what we were going to have to do, so I said, "Um, yeah, the plan's great and all, but has anyone noticed I'm kinda lacking in the height department?"

As it turned out, everyone had to kind of bend down so I could stand with both feet. "This is either madness, or brilliance," Will, who was at the back of the longboat, remarked.

"It's amazing how often those two traits coincide."

"I get mostly A's on tests at school, but Melissa and Leslie still call me crazy," I informed them. I don't think either of them had any idea what I was talking about.

_Melissa's POV_

"Lighten up, Leslie, at least the dresses are pretty," I whispered to my annoyed friend. We sat next to each other at a table laden with yummy-looking food, next to the governor's daughter and opposite the captain.

"I'm having trouble breathing," she hissed back.

"Have something to drink, maybe that will help," I whispered.

"The only thing here to drink is wine!"

With a small sigh, I grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it.

Leslie grabbed a green apple. "Apple?" she said, doing a perfect imitation of Barbossa. I giggled and the captain glared at me.

A short while later, Barbossa was explaining to Elizabeth the importance of the medallion. We had already heard this so Leslie kept eating like a pig. I kept scratching Barbossa's monkey under the chin. It was so cute.

_Aymee's POV_

How a pirate, a blacksmith, and two thirteen-year-old girls were going to steal and sail a ship I had no idea. But we did it. Well, Jack and Will did it, mostly. Rita offered to show off her 'martial arts skills' but was refused, much to her annoyance. Swinging on a rope from the _Dauntless_ to the _Interceptor _was the hardest part. I can't even swing on a rope in PE class. But Rita helped me. I have no idea why, seeing as she hates me. But she did.


	9. Lack of Pizza!

_Author's Note: Please review!_

_Chapter 9: Lack of Pizza?!_

_Rita's POV_

"Wake up!" said Aymee the next morning.

"Mmmm," I murmured. "Okay, I'll eat all your chocolate for you."

"Hurry up, Rita. Everyone's waiting. They'll probably come down here and drag you out if you don't hurry up," insisted Aymee.

"That's nice," I mumbled.

"Oh, look," said Aymee. "The captain is coming and he'll see you in your underpants."

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" I shrieked so loudly I fell out of my hammock.

"Good, you're up," Aymee said.

"You liar!" I shrieked. "You scared me!" The captain was nowhere to be seen, and I was still wearing the clothes I had been wearing yesterday.

"All's fair in love and war," said Aymee. "And this is neither. Hurry up."

_Aymee's POV_

I hate it here. Tortuga smelled like rum, dirt and pigs. I highly doubted that this was good for my health. Rita and I followed the captain and the blacksmith. We had created a temporary truce and were clinging to each other like little kids, because this place freaked out both of us.

"It'll linger."

See, even the blacksmith didn't like it. Hello?! Captain? Yeah, it's time to leave.

_Rita's POV_

It wasn't long before I saw a woman with red hair walk up to Jack. Apparently her name was Scarlet, but we didn't hear anything else because she slapped him hard and stomped off. A moment later another woman named Giselle, with blonde hair, did the same.

"I told you so," I informed Jack. "The fortune-teller knows everything."

You know, I should really get a job as a fortune-teller. I'm good at it. All right, so I only know what is going to happen because I watched the DVD. As Aymee said: All's fair in love and war, and this is neither.

It wasn't long before we came across someone sleeping in a small barn.

"Oh, gross," said Aymee. "There are pigs here!"

"They're kinda cute," I said as one of them oinked at me.

"Yuck," said Aymee, holding her nose and glaring at me like it was my fault.

Jack wasn't listening. He threw a bucket of water over the guy that was asleep. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" yelled the sleeping man as he awoke. Will threw another bucket at him. "Blast, I'm already awake!" he yelled.

"That was for the smell," I told him.

One of the pigs oinked at Aymee and she shrieked.

_Aymee's POV_

Okay, so, I'm standing here next to Will and just about to faint. And Rita isn't even here to catch me; she decided she wanted to be part of any kind of agreement that was happening and followed the other two.

Honestly, I hate it here. It smells and the pigs are scary. I want to go back to the land of TV and computers and mobile phones and pizzas.

"Do they serve pizzas here?" I asked Will.

He asked me what a pizza was. HE ASKED ME WHAT A PIZZA WAS.

I hate it here. I think I am going to faint from lack of pizza soon.

_Author's Note: See that little button down the bottom of the page that says "Submit Review"? Do it. Now. Puts on puppy face Please?_


	10. Far Worse Not To Have Us

_Chapter 10: Far Worse Not to Have Us_

_Rita's POV_

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of your'n?" Gibbs asked. Do these people speak English? What's 'your'n'?

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_."

Gibbs choked on his drink so I slapped him on the back. Both of them looked at me like 'what, are you still here?' so I glared at them like 'yes, I'm still here, and I'm not leaving'.

Deciding to ignore me, Jack continued, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Where is it going to be?" I asked.

They ignored me. "Jack, it's a fool's errand!" Gibbs said.

"What's a fool's errand?" I asked. No reply. Am I invisible or something? "Helloooo, I am here," I said, waving my hands. They still ignored me.

"You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_," Gibbs continued.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," the former captain replied.

"All we need is a crew," I said before he could continue. They both gave me that look again.

"Captain Barbossa is not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs said.

"Then it's a good thing we're not fools," I said again. Hehe, after watching the movie so many times I can steal everyone's lines.

"Prove me wrong! What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"It's not for me, you idiot. Why would I want a ship?" I snorted. "Let's just say it's a matter of beverage."

"Beverage? As in drink?"

"Oh, sorry, I mean _leverage_. Anyway, see that guy over there?" I pointed at Will. Aymee turned around and frowned as if to say, 'are you pointing at me?'

"Her?" asked Gibbs doubtfully.

"No, dumbo, the guy next to her."

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack said quickly before I could steal any more of his lines. "His only child."

"Savvy?" I said swiftly. Jack glared at me.

"Is he now?"

"Beverage, says me. You say you feel a draft. Ahem, I mean, a change in the wind," I sniggered. "Now go find us a crew. And where is the bathroom?"

_Leslie's POV_

I screamed. On the DVD, the skelly-people looked completely and utterly computer-generated, but in real life, they scared me out of my skin.

Melissa and I hid under the table we had so recently dined at and stayed there. I am never coming out. Not even to eat another one of those juicy apples.

_Aymee's POV_

This is our able-bodied crew? We're all dead meat. And the blue and yellow parrot is freaking me out. And what kind of a name is Cotton? Are we going to have crew members named Polyester and Nylon too?

"Aaar, my name be Polyester!" I yelled suddenly, then went bright red. "Ah... continue."

"Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" yelled the parrot.

"And what's the benefit for us?" asked a voice from the near the end of the line. Wow, that guy has a really high-pitched voice.

_Rita's POV_

Aymee and I followed Jack, Will and Gibbs as they walked towards the speaker. Jack reached out to pull off the large hat that was covering his face.

"Don't!" I yelped. Too late.

"Anamaria," Jack said to her as her dark hair spilled out over her shoulders.

_Slap!_

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you," I muttered.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria said angrily.

"Actually –"

_Slap!_

"Are you referring to the _Jolly Mon_?" I asked. "Because if you are, it's at the bottom of the sea in Port Royal."

_Slap!_

Well, that was a first. Thanks to me, instead of two slaps he got three. Hehe. Maybe I could fix it. "Borrowed," I said. "Borrowed without permission."

"But with every intention of bringing it back," Jack said quickly, taking the hint.

"But you _didn't_!" said Anamaria.

"You'll get another one!" Jack replied hurriedly.

"A better one," added Will.

"A better one!" Jack repeated.

"That one," Aymee said, pointing.

_Aymee's POV_

"No, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," said Gibbs.

"In case you haven't noticed, you have three," I pointed out before Jack could reply. "Triple bad luck. Hold onto your rabbit foot."

They all looked at me and said at the same time, "What makes you think you are coming along?"

"It would be far worse not to have us," Rita said sweetly.

_Author's Note: Please review!_


	11. Following Quietly

_Chapter 11: Following Quietly_

_Rita's POV_

We're on a ship, it's raining, Aymee is complaining and yet I am having the time of my life. When I get home, there will be no more sitting in front of the TV. I'm gonna get out and sail my own ship!! Or at least a canoe.

Aymee wanted to hide below deck when it started raining, but she was too scared to go without me and I insisted on standing behind the captain at the steering wheel thing (is it the helm?)

Anyway, we were on a ship, it was raining, Aymee was complaining, I was having the time of my life and best of all... we were catching up.

_Melissa's POV_

We were there. _Isla du Muerta_. Barbossa put the medallion around Elizabeth's neck and before we knew it were in longboats sailing towards the island. Apparently they couldn't trust Leslie and me to stay on the ship. Soon, we could witness the blood to be repaid. And worst of all... there was still no sign of Rita and Aymee.

_Aymee's POV_

That stupid parrot is singing again. "Dead men tell no tales..." It makes me want to strangle it.

"Chills the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said quietly as everyone looked out at the many ships that were now wrecks. I could see sharks in the water below and automatically grabbed Rita's arm. She snorted and shook me off. Rita, not the arm.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs. I followed them as they moved away from the edge and Rita did too.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla du Muerta," Gibbs replied. "That was before I'd met him –"

"Back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_," Rita interrupted.

Will looked in confusion from Rita to Gibbs and finally said, "He failed to mention that."

Gibbs explained about the mutiny, and said that he was given a pistol with one shot.

"He still has the pistol, though, but he won't use it," Rita said.

"Save it for one man, his mutinous first mate," Gibbs added.

"Barbossa," Rita blurted out. Gibbs glared at her.

"How did Jack get off that island?" Will asked.

"Sea turtles," Rita uttered quietly, then slapped a hand over her mouth. Gibbs glared at her again. "Okay, I'll shut up," she said meekly.

_Leslie's POV_

We were dragged inside a cave once we reached the island, and I gasped when I saw the chest of Cortes right in the middle atop a pile of treasure. Barbossa's crew were tipping more piles of treasure onto the ground, except for Pintel and Ragetti who were holding what looked like umbrellas.

_Rita's POV_

They seriously thought I was going to stay aboard the _Pearl_? When all the excitement will be going on inside the cave? That is just insulting.

Aymee tried to stop me but I threw off her hand. "Stay here like a baby, Aymee, and don't cause any trouble," I told her and before anyone could stop me, I hopped into the other longboat. And before I could do anything else, Aymee hopped in too.

Aymee refused to help row so I'm rowing by myself and my arms are about ready to drop off. We kept at a safe distance so that the captain and the blacksmith wouldn't notice us. We watched where they got out of the longboat and followed them quietly. Well, mostly quietly, except when Aymee saw a skull and would have screamed had I not slapped my hand over her big mouth.

_Author's Note: Please review, and thanks to all who have! Next chappie will be up soon:)_


	12. Melissa and Leslie Escape

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Please review... and also a request from my friend: who is your favourite character out of Rita, Leslie, Melissa and Aymee? She wants to find who the people like, so in your review if you could say who your favourite is she and I would appreciate it!_

_Chapter 12: Melissa and Leslie Escape_

_Melissa's POV_

"Gentlemen, our time has come!" Barbossa yelled. "Salvation is nigh! Our torment is nearing an end! For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over – and a hundred times again!"

Leslie and I just stood there with wide eyes as we watched the scene before us. Barbossa was standing behind the chest of Cortes and next to him was Elizabeth. Every time Barbossa spoke, the crew roared in agreement.

"Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime!" Barbossa continued yelling, and then pushed the lid of the stone chest open with his foot. "Here it is! The cursed treasure of Cortes himself! Every last piece that went astray, we have returned! Save for this!" He pointed at the medallion hanging around Elizabeth's neck and the crew roared again. "Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" he continued.

"Us!" yelled the crew.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" the crew yelled, pointing at Elizabeth.

"We have to do something," I whispered to Leslie. "We can't let this happen."

"What can we do..." Leslie replied, "but wait for the opportune moment?"

_Leslie's POV_

Barbossa was yelling something about apples when he grabbed the back of Elizabeth's neck and pushed her down towards the stone chest. He held up a dagger in one hand and the crew cheered him on. "Begun by blood! By blood undone."

_Aymee's POV_

We followed Will as he walked up behind Jack, and Rita let out a little yell that was lost over the sound of Barbossa's crew.

_Bang!_

Jack fell to the floor, knocked unconscious by the oar that Will held in his hand. When Will ran off, Rita and I followed and watched as Barbossa pressed the dagger against the palm of Elizabeth's hand.

"That's it?" we heard her ask.

"Waste not," said Barbossa with an evil grin and bent her hand upwards so she dropped the medallion.

No one spoke for a long time, finally one of the crew members asked, "Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different," said Ragetti.

"How do we tell?" Pintel added.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, grabbed his pistol and shot Pintel.

"You're not dead!" exclaimed the crew member that had spoken before.

"No," said Pintel. "And he shot me!" he added pointing at Barbossa.

"The curse is still upon us!" yelled another crew member.

"You! Maid! Your father, what was his name?" Barbossa yelled at Elizabeth, and then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Was your father William Turner?"

"No," snarled Elizabeth.

"Where's his child that sailed to England eight years ago? The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?" Barbossa yelled. When Elizabeth simply looked at him defiantly he whacked her on the side of her face and she fell down the pile of treasure and landed on the ground unconscious.

Rita and I watched as Will rose from the water and put a hand over Elizabeth's mouth. She awoke, grabbed the medallion and followed Will.

_Melissa's POV_

I whispered something to Leslie. She and I followed Will and Elizabeth as they exited the cave. They took the longboat before we could reach them, but that was when we noticed another longboat not far away.

_Author's Note: Remember, fave girl in review!_


	13. Locked Up Again

_Author's Note: Applause for next chappie! Yay! Anyway here are the ranks:_

_Rita - 2, Melissa - 0, Leslie - 0, Aymee - 0._

_Rita is winning by far! Haha! Anyway if you haven't yet please say who your fave character out of those is in your review!_

_Chapter 13: Locked Up Again_

_Rita's POV_

It didn't take long for Barbossa to notice that Elizabeth had taken the medallion. I decided that we should leave too and was about to whisper something to Aymee when we saw a figure that was swaying slightly emerge from the darkness holding an oar.

He opened his mouth, closed it again, then opened it again and finally managed to utter, "What are you doing here?"

As the _Pearl's _crew rushed about to find the oars, they found us. They hardly even noticed Aymee and me, just looked at Jack with a mixture of anger and amazement, when finally Pintel exclaimed, "You're s'posed to be dead!"

"Am I not?"

I suddenly felt two strong hands clap down on my shoulders. "Hey, let me go!" I yelled and kicked the crewman in the shin. He didn't even wince. I looked over at Aymee and saw her shrieking for dear life. When a crewman slapped a hand over her mouth she bit him, stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

Having given up screaming, I heard a voice: "Par-lili-loo... parloo..."

"It's parsley!" I said.

"Parsley is a herb!" yelled Aymee.

"Parley?" asked Ragetti.

"That's the one! Parley!" Jack yelled.

"I hate parsley!" I yelled.

"Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of Parley!" snarled Pintel.

"_Parlez-vous__français_?" I asked.

_Melissa's POV_

"Row, row, faster, faster!" yelled Leslie.

"I'm rowing as fast as I can!" I puffed.

"We have to catch up with them!"

"Well then just yell at them and make them stop!"

Leslie sat at the front of the longboat like the captain of a ship, and I sat behind her rowing like my life depended on it.

We finally reached the _Interceptor _in our longboat and I was going to die. Well, not really, but I puffed and panted and just about felt like I was going to die.

Leslie took control. "Everyone, hello, we need a cabin for my friend to sleep in, she's a little tired."

Oh, thanks, Leslie.

_Aymee's POV_

I watched as Rita pressed her ear against the window trying to hear what the people inside the cabin were saying. With nothing else to do, I pressed my ear against the glass too.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nought but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa laughed.

"No! I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all watching me sail away in _my _ship, and then I'll shout the name back at you. Savvy?" Jack replied.

"I can't hear properly," Rita grumbled and banged her head against the window.

"But that still leaves me standing on some beach with nought but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa insisted.

"Out of the two of us," Jack began, looking down at the bowl of apples on the table, "I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." He chose a green apple and continued. "Although, I s'pose I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He took a bite of the apple and looked up again. "Funny old world, isn't it?"

"I haven't eaten in ages," I said wistfully. "And those apples look good."

Suddenly, one of the crewman, the big scary one (doesn't really narrow it down much, does it?) entered the room and said, "Captain. We're coming up on the _Interceptor_."

We followed Barbossa and Jack up to the helm just in time to hear, "Lock him in the brig." Then Barbossa saw us and added, "Lock those eavesdroppers up too."

_Rita's POV_

"Why are we always locked up in prison cells?" Aymee asked me angrily. "And why is _he _always with us?" She looked thoughtful. "Maybe because it's _his _fault." Suddenly she turned around and snatched Jack's pistol.

"Okay, Aymee, calm down," I said, starting to get worried.

But instead of shooting someone, Aymee ran the end of the gun against the bars of the cell resulting in a noisy clanging sound. "LET US OUT!" she yelled.

"They're not going to let us out, Aymee," I said, covering my ears. "And please stop making that annoying sound."

Aymee scowled and threw the pistol at Jack's head. He caught it with one hand and smirked. Aymee stomped her foot, slipped on the wet ground and fell onto her bottom.


	14. Hello, Island

_Author's Note: Thanks to reviewers! And more reviews are always appreciated! Anyhow let's look at the results so far:_

_Rita 3, Leslie 0, Melissa 0_

_And someone requested a minus point for Aymee:_

_Aymee -1_

_Haha! Anyway someone vote for someone other than Rita!! Leslie and Melissa are getting annoyed! Just kidding. Besides if anyone is annoyed it should be Aymee with minus one! Haha. Ooookkk, enough of my pointless blabbering. Enjoy._

_Chapter 14: Hello, Island_

_Leslie's POV_

Melissa and I found ourselves not resting but throwing barrels overboard. We had to outrun the _Pearl_, which we both knew would be practically impossible. And besides, for all we knew, Rita and Aymee could be aboard that ship. In which case, we wanted to go towards it.

Suddenly, the anchor was lowered on the right (ahem, starboard) side and I toppled over.

_Aymee's POV_

"Ow!" I fell over again as the ship swerved. "I hate it here. What happened to luxury cruise ships?"

"They haven't been invented yet, stupid," Rita said.

Suddenly we heard someone shout "Fire!"

"Fire? On a ship?" I asked. "Why don't they put it out with sea water?"

"Not that kind of fire, you doofus," said Rita. "Fire as in –"

_Smash!_

I shrieked as the _Interceptor _blew a hole in the side of the ship.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" yelled Jack.

A few moments later he discovered that the cell lock had been blown open. Rita noticed and followed him when he started to leave.

"Wait for me!" I yelped and took off after them.

_Leslie's POV_

"Melissa! Melissa!" I shrieked. "Where are you? Melissa!"

Suddenly she emerged from below deck, panting. "I can't find it, I can't find the medallion."

"Forget about the stupid medallion! We're under attack!"

"But that's what they're after, they'll stop if we –"

"I highly doubt that, now find some silverware or something to load into the cannons!"

"Aye, Bob!"

"Bob?"

_Rita's POV_

We emerged onto the deck of the _Pearl _a few moments later.

"What now?" Aymee asked, looking around at everyone.

"Shut up and grab a rope," I said. I spotted someone who was just about to swing over to the _Interceptor_. I nodded at Aymee. "We'll take that!" I said as we both snatched the back of his shirt and shoved him out of the way.

"Okay, ready?" I asked as we both grabbed the rope.

"I can't even do this in PE!" Aymee groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes. On the count of three! One, two!" I yelled and jumped.

We landed on the deck of the _Interceptor_. "You only waited until two!" Aymee yelled.

"It's just as you said!" I grinned. "All's fair in love and war and this is neither!" I looked around. "Actually come to think of it this is war."

_Melissa's POV_

We ran back out onto the deck. "What can we do now?"

Leslie looked around frantically and then shrieked.

"What?"

"It's Rita and Aymee!"

We ran up to them. Rita was saying something about war when they saw us.

"You're all right, you're all right!" shrieked Rita and threw her arms around us.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Aymee shrieked and hugged us too. Yes, _Aymee_.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked her.

Aymee laughed. "We went to jail and sailed on a ship and went to Tortuga and got caught at _Isla du Muerta _and made prisoner aboard the _Black Pearl _and I almost shot someone and we escaped and here we are!" When we just stared at her, she laughed, "Of course I'm all right, you doofus!"

"Monkey, monkey, monkey has the medallion!" yelled Leslie suddenly.

"Come back, you stupid chimpanzee!" yelled Rita.

"It's not a chimpanzee," I said. We watched the monkey as it made its way towards the _Pearl_. "Follow that monkey!" I shrieked.

I ran after it, dodging various people. "Don't let it get away!" A crew member that had Gibbs pinned was about to step back just as the monkey passed… "NOT THE MONKEY!!" I shrieked and shoved the crewmember out of the way.

"Thank ye," said Gibbs quickly but not before he was already fighting another crewmember.

I followed the monkey as it made its way towards the _Interceptor_'s fallen mast and watched as it made its way back towards the _Pearl_. I was about to follow it when two hands grabbed my shoulders.

_Leslie's POV_

"If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters," snarled Pintel as he and Ragetti walked around in a circle around the mast where all four of us were tied up on the _Pearl_.

_Smash!_

Before anyone could say anything, the _Interceptor _exploded into smithereens.

Aymee let out a small scream. "Will was on that ship," she whispered.

"Barbossa!" a figure climbed onto the deck of the _Interceptor_. It was Will. He pointed a pistol at Barbossa. "Elizabeth goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" snarled Barbossa. "You only got one shot, and we can't die."

Suddenly Will jumped back onto the rail of the deck and pointed the pistol at himself. "You can't. I can."

Now Barbossa was just confused. "Who are you?"

"No one, he's no one," said Jack quickly. "Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner!" Will yelled. "His blood runs in my veins!"

"It's the spittin' image of Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" yelled Ragetti.

"On my word, do as I say," said Will. "Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr Turner," said Barbossa slowly.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?"

Hellooo, do we exist? What about us?

"And the crew… the crew are not to be harmed!"

Hellooo…

"And those four girls…"

Yes! Us! Wearenottobeharmednottobeharmednottobeharmed…

"Those four girls, they go free too."

Oh crap. Hellooo, island.

_Authors: My friends laughed their heads off when they read those last two words. Weird..._


	15. Rise of the Kids

_Author's Note: Thanks all reviewers!! And more reviews make me smile :)_

_Chapter 15: Rise of the Kids_

_Melissa's POV_

Oh God, oh God, oh God… here I am, standing on the end of a plank and about to die. Well, there's an island near by, so I won't drown, but I will most likely starve to death on that island. Okay, okay, time to jump. Oh God.

_Splash!_

_Leslie's POV_

Oh crap. Here we go, Champion Diver Leslie. Arms up, ready for a torpedo…

_Splash!_

_Aymee's POV_

There is no way I'm going to jump. I stood on the end of the plank and folded my arms. Finally one of the crewmen stomped on it, causing it to shake and me to fall off.

_Splash!_

_Rita's POV_

Take a deep breath. This is just like the swimming carnival at school. But I fell of the podium at my school carnival. Okay, stop being stupid. Put your hands up, put your foot there –

"Aaahh!" My foot slipped and I toppled off.

_Kersplash_

_Melissa's POV_

As soon as we reached the island (luckily all of us can swim), Jack walked off, Elizabeth, Aymee and Leslie followed him, but Rita waded back out into the water.

"What are you doing, Rita?" I asked.

"Waiting for the sea turtles."

_Aymee's POV_

Jack emerged from the rum cellar holding three bottles. To my surprise he offered me one. I shook my head vigorously and then he offered it to Leslie.

Leslie went ballistic. "We're thirteen years old, for God's sake! And we should be figuring out a way to escape, not drinking!"

_Melissa's POV_

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs…"

"This is despicable," snorted Leslie as we watched two shadowy figures dance around a fire.

I poked my head out from behind a palm tree. "It looks kinda fun," I said almost wistfully.

"I'm going to go dance," Rita exclaimed suddenly, and before we could stop her, she did a little shimmy and took off across the white sand.

"Idiot," Leslie muttered. "Does anyone have matches?"

"Why do we need matches?" I asked.

"I have my dad's cigarette lighter," said Aymee quietly. "My friends dared me to take it. And I never turn down a dare." Aymee looked proud.

"But why do we need a cigarette lighter?" I insisted. Leslie looked at me with a mischievous grin. "No, no, no, no, no!" I said. "We are not allowed to play with fire."

"Our parents aren't even in the same century," Aymee pointed out. Then she threw a hand into the air. "BURN THE RUM!"

Leslie threw her hand up too. "Aye! RISE OF THE KIDS! RISE OF THE KIDS!"

"Oh, great," I muttered.

_Rita's POV_

I awoke from my sleep where lying in the sand only because someone punched me in the stomach. "Don't, Aymee!" I yelled at the face that was looking down at me. It was Leslie. "What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"Time to get up, Sleepyhead. While _you _were dancing around like a mad thing, _we _were doing something productive."

"What, did you build a boat?"

"No, we made a fire signal."

"Oh, wonderful. What did you burn? Coconuts?"

"No, the rum."

I was about to reply when we both heard a loud yelp and then someone yelling. "But why is the rum gone?!"

I sat up and looked around, then gave a small groan and fell back again.

"Have you got a hangover or something?" Leslie asked.

"I didn't drink, I'm not that stupid," I said in annoyance and sat up. "I'm just tired."

Leslie ran off to talk to Melissa and Aymee. I stood up and started to walk towards them when I noticed that Jack had dropped his compass. I picked it up, looked around, and then opened it. I frowned as the needle simply spun in circles. Did that mean I was standing on something?

_Aymee's POV_

I had just spotted white sails on the horizon when I noticed Rita digging a hole in the white sand with her bare hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for treasure," she replied simply and kept digging.


	16. The Code?

_Author's Note: Thanks all reviewers, more are always appreciated, and next chapter should be up soon!_

_Chapter 16: The Code?!_

_Leslie's POV_

"But we've got to save Will!"

We were back about the _Dauntless_ and surrounded by marines. How much of a threat did they think four thirteen-year-old girls _were_, anyhow?!

"No!" The Governor replied to his daughter. "You're safe now. We shall return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Yeah, like a hanging," said Melissa, noticed Jack wince slightly and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy," the Governor replied.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth insisted.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion," Jack began as he hurried up to the Commodore, "The _Pearl _was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time.

"What's a scupper?" asked Aymee.

Jack ignored her. "Think about it," he said to the Commodore. "The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself," the Commodore replied coldly.

"Captain –" Rita began but I slapped her arm to tell her to shut up.

"Commodore, I beg you," Elizabeth pleaded. "Please do this... for me. As a wedding gift!" The Commodore suddenly turned around.

"Elizabeth?" said the Governor. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," Elizabeth said slowly.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack exclaimed.

"Like he _needs _to be even more drunk," Leslie groaned.

Jack looked at the Commodore and his grin faded slowly. "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to _Isla du Muerta_. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," the pirate replied.

The Governor then told Elizabeth that she was to stay in a cabin aboard the _Dauntless_. Which meant everyone had something to do but us.

"What are we, yesterday's meatloaf?" asked Rita. Melissa giggled.

Norrington murmured something about us staying in a cabin aboard the _Dauntless _with Elizabeth.

"I'm not staying in any dumb cabin! I'm going where the action is!" yelled Rita passionately.

"You most certainly are not," the Governor said quickly. "That is no place for a child."

"Yet you seem to think it's okay to put two kids in jail," Rita snorted.

They ignored her. And so we all ended up being shoved into a stupid cabin.

We were really pushing it, trying to fit five people into the longboat, but of course Elizabeth was going and I was going, and Rita wasn't going to miss out on any adventure, and Aymee wasn't going to let people think she was a wimp, and Melissa was too scared to stay in the cabin by herself. So, basically, we climbed off the ship using pieces of cloth as a rope, jumped into a longboat and rowed back to the _Black Pearl_. Along the way, while we took turns rowing, Rita (since she had watched the actual movie about a hundred times) gave us a descriptive narration of what was happening in the cave right now. Which, consequently, only made Elizabeth very upset.

At one point, she asked, "How do you know all of this?"

Rita didn't hesitate. "Fortune teller," she said seriously.

_Rita's POV_

A while later we noiselessly climbed onto the deck of the _Pearl_. Well, almost noiselessly. Aymee flopped onto the deck with a loud crash.

"Hurry up, someone was bound to have heard that," Leslie hissed.

We ran down the stairs until we were below deck, and then ran to the brig.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs exclaimed when we arrived.

"Oh, yeah, just ignore us," Aymee said in annoyance.

A short while later (after we had _disposed of _the two of Barbossa's crewmen still aboard the _Pearl_), Elizabeth, us four girls and the former crew of the _Interceptor _stood on the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

"All of you with me!" Elizabeth yelled, walking towards the longboat. "Will is in that cave and we must save him! Ready, and... heave!" She realised that no one was helping her and turned around. "I need your help! Come on!"

"I'll help you," Melissa said quietly.

"Any port in a storm," Cotton's parrot squawked. What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_," Gibbs agreed.

"What do you mean 'Cotton's right'?" Aymee snorted. "'Any port in a storm' doesn't mean anything!"

Cotton's parrot flew off Cotton's shoulder long enough to nip Aymee on the ear. She shrieked.

"What about Jack, are you just going to leave him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack owes us a ship!" replied the little midget guy.

"And then there's the Code to consider," Gibbs added.

"The Code," Elizabeth repeated disbelievingly. "You're pirates! Hang the Code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!"

"We'll come with you," Melissa said again.


	17. The Battle Over

_Author's Note: OK, the results so far:_

_Rita 3, Melissa 0, Leslie 0, Aymee -1_

_C'mon people! If you haven't already in your review could you please write who your favourite character out of those is! Thanks!_

_Chapter 17: The Battle Over_

_Aymee's POV_

Somehow or other, Elizabeth, Rita, Melissa, Leslie and I ended up together rowing back to _Isla du Muerta_.

"Bloody pirates!" Elizabeth hissed in frustration.

"Personally, I wouldn't have minded leaving Will and Jack," Leslie said bitterly. Elizabeth shot her a sour look. "Melissa, why did you have to volunteer us?" Leslie asked.

Melissa turned red. "I wanted to save the monkey," she said softly.

"THE MONKEY?!" I shrieked. "YOU MADE US GO BACK JUST TO SAVE THE STUPID MONKEY?!"

It wasn't long before we reached the cave. Now, don't get me wrong, but I'm seriously not one for fighting. I'm more of the make-up-mobile-phone-pizza-kinda-girl. So when we reached the cave, I had no idea what to do.

Melissa helped Elizabeth whack a crewman who was about to attack Will over the head with a long pole-thing, while Leslie and Rita picked up handfuls of treasure each and pegged them at the other crewmembers. Which left me with nothing to do.

"Whose side is Jack on?" I heard Elizabeth ask Will.

"At the moment?" he replied simply.

They and Melissa then began to help Rita and Leslie attack the other members of Barbossa's undead crew.

"Aymee, help us!" Rita shrieked at me.

I hesitated. As I said, I'm terrible at fighting, and I really don't like violence. But, oh well. I picked up a large gold plate and threw it at one of the crewmembers. Oooh, my aim is really getting better. Maybe I should join a discus team when I get home. Speaking of which, am I ever going to get home?

But my thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, somehow, Jack threw the medallion to Will, and Barbossa's pistol was aimed at Elizabeth.

_Bang!_

But it wasn't Barbossa's pistol that had fired. It was Jack's. Was it just me, or was by now everyone confused?

As it turns out, I wasn't the only confused one. "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa sneered.

"He didn't waste it!" yelled Will. He held one hand over the chest of Cortes, and a blood-stained dagger in his other. In one swift movement, he dropped the two medallions (the one Jack stole and his own) into the chest.

As the medallions landed Barbossa pulled open his coat. Blood was seeping from the bullet hole. "I feel... cold..." he whispered, and dropped dead onto a pile of treasure. (Ah, now I realise the true meaning of 'drop dead'!)

I must admit I have never seen that much blood before. I don't exactly know what happened next, because that's when I fainted.

_Melissa's POV_

Not long afterwards, Will was talking quietly to Elizabeth, and Jack was walking around lugging handfuls of treasure with him and wearing a gold crown that just made him look stupid.

On the trip back to the _Dauntless _we took two longboats. One young woman and four small girls, maybe, but those plus two guys? How about _no_.

They wouldn't let me take the monkey with me. They left it in the cave. I did this long speech about animal cruelty but they ignored me.

I forced Leslie to do the rowing this time. She swore revenge on me after every row.

Aymee had re-awakened from fainting so we took her with us (though I think had she stayed unconscious Leslie would have been happy to leave her behind.)

Much to Jack's disappointment (and Rita's, I think) the _Pearl _had gone. Which meant he had no choice but to return to the _Dauntless _with us. Which meant he would be hanged in Port Royal soon after.

"There's no way I'm watching a hanging, by the way," Aymee said firmly. Jack glared at her. Ever have a day when people just keep saying the _wrong _things?

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said.

"They done what's right by them," Jack replied, referring to his crew. (Who, by the way, was still wearing that weird crown). "Can't expect more than that."

"What does that mean?" Aymee asked. As I said before, ever have one of those days?

_Author's Note: Remember, favourite character in review please!_


	18. Bye Then

_Author's Note: OK, the results so far:_

_Rita 3, Melissa 0, Leslie 0, Aymee -1_

_C'mon people! If you haven't already in your review could you please write who your favourite character out of those is! Thanks!_

_Chapter 18: Bye Then_

_Melissa's POV_

The sound of drums filled my ears. I scratched at my stupid dress around the waist and grumbled. I was standing with Leslie, Elizabeth, Norrington and the Governor. Rita and Aymee had somewhat mysteriously disappeared before the hanging, leaving me and Leslie to cope by ourselves.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth said.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all," the Governor replied.

I had a sudden urge to yell "Hang the law!" but my dress made it hard to breathe and speak let alone yell.

"I can't breathe again," Leslie told me.

"I'm just worried about where Rita and Aymee are," I replied.

"I don't blame them for running off," Leslie said almost wistfully. "I don't want to watch a hanging any more than they do."

"I think having an 'audience' is supposed to add to the embarrassment," I explained.

"I think I'm more embarrassed than he is, wearing this stupid dress," Leslie remarked.

"Jack Sparrow..." announced a man holding a scroll.

"Captain," I whispered, then added, "Scrolls are so _old_."

"This whole century is old, dummy," Leslie replied in annoyance.

"You have been charged with your crimes against the crown," the announcing-guy continued. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature."

"Can't they just speak English?" Leslie said irritably.

"The way they speak is old, too," I pointed out.

"The most egregious of these to be cited herewith."

"What the hell is _eggrijius_?" demanded Leslie.

"... Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy," the announcer continued, "Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness."

"God, he's done a lot," I said.

"For these crimes, you are sentenced to be hung from the neck until dead..."

"He... he's not really going to die, right? Like in the movie?" I asked. _In the movie, he escapes, but our arrival changed lots of things that were supposed to happen... did we change this too?_

Leslie seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I don't know," she said finally, "Rita's the fortune teller, not me."

Speaking of Rita, she, Aymee and Will had just appeared. They were pushing their way through the crowd towards us.

_Leslie's POV_

Rita and Aymee were not wearing the dresses they had been wearing shortly before. They were instead wearing (by this time very dirty) clothes they had been wearing the day we were zapped into this place.

"Governor Swann," Will acknowledged Elizabeth's father, and Rita and Aymee did little awkward curtsies.

"Hi, Leslie. Hi, Melissa," Rita whispered to us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"Just saying goodbye, should we not... live through this," she replied seriously.

Melissa and I stared at her. "What do you mean 'not live through this'?" Melissa demanded. But she only gave us one of her crazy grins in reply.

"Elizabeth," Will spoke suddenly. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you... I love you." Elizabeth's mouth curved to form a perfect shocked 'o'. (Aymee ruined the serious moment by giggling. We all glared at her.)

Then without another word, Will began to push his way through the crowd. Aymee looked at us apologetically, Rita flashed another mad grin and then the two of them followed Will.

Suddenly, as the drums began to beat faster, Elizabeth whispered, "I can't breathe," and fell backwards.

"Um... are we supposed to faint too?" Melissa asked me.

"Liss, there is no bloody way I'm fainting," I replied firmly.

_Aymee's POV_

"Move!" I snarled as I pushed people out of my way. Usually I wasn't so violent but this was an exception. Rita and I shoved the crowd to the side as Will drew his sword and threw it right as the executor pulled the wooden bar to open the bottom of the stage-thing.

"Okay, now he's not dead, but he's choking," I yelled at Rita. "What now?"

"Use your metal nail file!" Rita shrieked back, still shoving people out of her way.

I obediently jumped onto the stage-thing and pulled my nail file out of my pocket. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Aaah, break stupid rope!

_Snap!_

The rope broke. "Rita, you're _so _buying me a new nail file!" I yelled as I jumped off the stage.

A red-and-white marine ran at me suddenly. "Ack, go away!" I screamed, brandishing my nail file as a weapon. What do I have besides this? With a little squeal I threw my nail file at the marine, then took my eyebrow scissors and threw them too.

I ran over to Rita who had kicked a marine in a certain place where it hurts and together we sprinted after the other two who were making for the tower Elizabeth had fallen off just a few days ago.

_Rita's POV_

They were too late. They were surrounded by marines. Aymee and I ran as fast as we could and saw Melissa and Leslie running too.

"I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," I heard the Commodore saying to Will.

Aymee made a quick run for it, probably meaning to stab the Commodore in the back with something, until she realised the only weapon she had left was her nail buff which was completely useless.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," the Governor added. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will replied firmly. "If this means the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"Why would he want _boots_?" Melissa asked and was ignored.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington snarled.

"It's right here," Will replied. "Between you and Jack."

"As is mine," Elizabeth said suddenly and stepped forward so she was standing next to Will.

"Elizabeth?" said the Governor, and then spoke to the marines. "Lower your weapons." When no one moved, he said, "For goodness' sake, put them down!"

"More like 'put them up'," Leslie pointed out.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked Elizabeth slowly.

"It is," Elizabeth replied.

Suddenly I had a spark of inspiration. "Me too!" I exclaimed joyfully and did a little skip-jump so I was standing next to Elizabeth. I have the Governor and the Commodore a little crazy grin and held up two fingers in a little 'peace' sign. "Hmm, all this fighting is invigorating!" I exclaimed.

Melissa laughed and then looked over at Leslie who shrugged and grinned. They followed and took their places next to Will. We all looked at Aymee, who hesitated, then with a shrug said, "My life is over anyway." She walked up and stood next to me. She gave me a friendly punch in the arm and said, "Looks like if they want to get to him they'll have to go through all six of us first."

"Well," Jack said. "I'm actually feeling rather good about all this." He walked up to the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically."

"Does _everyone_ here have trouble speaking English?" Leslie said quietly.

Jack ignored her and walked up to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for _you_, mate. Know that."

He started to walk towards the edge of the tower, then turned and said, "Elizabeth. It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

Leslie snorted and Melissa glared at her.

Jack then decided to say something to Will, but when nothing else occurred to him he said, "Will. Nice hat."

I had a sudden urge to ask once more if we were meatloaf, but as it turned out, I didn't need to.

"Hey!" yelled Aymee suddenly. "Remember to get Anamaria a new boat."

"And say goodbye to Cotton's parrot for me," added Leslie.

"And maybe you could go back for the monkey?" Melissa asked hopefully.

I laughed, and then thought of something I could say. "And try to cut down on the rum, savvy?"

Jack stared at us for a moment; then decided we were joking and grinned. He started to step backwards towards the edge of the tower. "This is the day..." I suddenly realised something and opened my mouth to speak, but not before he said, "that you will always remember as the day that y–" But his sentence was cut short when he took one step too far and toppled off the tower backwards.

"I think," I began as everyone else ran to the edge of the tower, "What he meant to say was 'this is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sp–'"

But even I didn't have time to finish when a burst of bright light engulfed our surroundings.

_Author's Note: __LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!! Please review!!_


	19. Oopsy

_Author's Note: __This is the last chapter, please review!_

_Chapter 19: __Oopsy_

_Rita's POV_

I landed on something rather hard and rough, like carpet. I was about to get up when someone landed on top of me.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" exclaimed Aymee as she jumped up. I groaned and started to stand up myself, when I noticed two other figures getting up too. Melissa and Leslie. They were not wearing the dresses they had been wearing before; they were now wearing the ordinary clothes they had been wearing the day we went into the movie.

"Leslie! Melissa!" Aymee and I helped them up.

"Where are we?" Melissa asked, and that's when we took a proper look at our surroundings. We were... back in my bedroom. The green machine (still buzzing, though now more quietly) sat in its corner, and the DVD lay forlornly on the floor.

"We're back! We're home!" Aymee shrieked and suddenly hugged me. "Thankyou, thankyou so much! You got us home!"

"Er, I did? You're welcome then, I guess," I replied slowly.

Aymee took her mobile phone out of her jacket pocked and whooped joyfully. "I have a signal! I'm so glad to be home!"

"I admit, though," Melissa giggled, "that was quite an adventure."

"That is such a cliché line," I informed her, laughing.

Something suddenly caused me to look over at the poster of the three main _Pirates of the Caribbean _characters I have on my bedroom wall. And, out of the blue, they moved. I'm serious. Elizabeth _smiled_, Will _nodded_ and Jack_ winked_. I'm not lying. Unless not having a shower for about a week has caused me to hallucinate. Speaking of which – "You guys had better get home," I said quickly. "We've been missing for days!"

It was only then that we heard Mrs Ryan and my mum talking and laughing in the living room. "But..." Aymee said, something suddenly occurring to her, "No time has passed at all!"

We all looked at each others' bewildered faces, wild hair and dishevelled clothes, and all of a sudden we all burst out laughing. With a contented sigh, I sat down on my bed, and that's when I felt something move in my jeans pocket. Something I forgot I had, but something I had had ever since being on the island.

"Oh, crap," I said as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"What?" Leslie asked.

"I still had the compass in my pocket!"

THE END

_Author's Note: __I would just like to say thanks to you if you've stuck with Rita, Leslie, Melissa, Aymee and me throughout the whole journey, and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_I have started writing a sequel, so if you liked this story, say so and I might post it up here! In the sequel something even more freaky is going to happen... can you guess? Rita's machine is activated accidentally and plop! It works the other way round! Yep, you guessed it – looks like the three characters from POTC are going to have to get used to the 21__st__ century..._

_The sequel also involves Melissa's aunt Dolores, Leslie's French uncle Pierre, an unusual __Mr __Penguin, school, deodorant, manga graphic novels, an alien game on Nintendo DS, Father's Day, __Froot__ Loops, javelin and Chinese food..._

_Sounds like Rita and her friends are up for an even weirder (and funnier) adventure..._


End file.
